I am a teenage boy
by Xemmy
Summary: Roxas has issues with being the youngest of the members for certain reasons. And Axel...Axel is at the wrong place at the right time. AkuRoku always better than it sounds. randr


I'm a teenage boy

Story written as a spur of the moment thing since I'm so very, very bored…that and I'll do anything to avoid my homework.

Warning: Yaoi, sex, language, voyeurism, hints of urolagnia at the end. But it's nothing too horrible.

---

Tough little Roxas, wonderful little Roxas, little, little Roxas.

Roxas scoffed. It wasn't his fault he was 'little'.

It wasn't his fault Sora had to go off and be stupid, and lose his heart at the age of fourteen. It wasn't his fault that Sora was short by genetics, and it wasn't his fault that Sora was the keyblade master.

He growled and cursed Sora's existence.

It also wasn't his fault that as a teenage, certain things happened, certain biological things that infuriated him. Mainly because VIII teased him, IX laughed along with him, and everyone else cooed. How rude.

Bitter little Roxas threw his fist down on the mattress he sat on, an adorable pout on his face. In a place full of nobodies who were of age, it was difficult not to feel like the odd-one-out. And despite what the superior had always said, he believed that frustration was an emotion, and at the current moment, he was frustrated.

Laying back he closed his eyes. Perhaps right now they were all playing a drinking game, some adult game, something that _poor, little _ Roxas couldn't participate in. It was irritating that the only person who would actually speak to him like an equal was Axel. Axel himself wasn't bad, though, the pyro had an odd way of getting under his skin. It wasn't healthy.

He sighed. During the days at the organization, Roxas's mind was drawn at least twice to the memories of this said pyro. Not at all in a platonic way either. And that frightened him somewhat. In the back of his mind he knew that it was wrong. Axel was a man, Axel was older, and even though the Organization lacked common rules, somewhere in the back of his mind he was told this wasn't right. He rolled onto his side and let out a small growl. Thoughts were ok, he final came to the conclusion.

Biologically at this age, for boys to have wet dreams, wet fantasies was healthy. Biologically they were ready to reproduce. Roxas grumbled slightly. Due to nature's laws, he was required to think of sex at least once a day. And that too was as irritating as Axel.

Funny, how Axel and sex clicked in his mind at the same time.

With more growling Roxas picked himself off the bed and ambled slightly disoriented back to his door, locked it and went to lie back in his fluffy twin sized bed. Damn Xemnas seemed to treat him like a child as well. What happened to being the favorite, because of the keyblades?

Roxas snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

Axel trudged down the hall, hands on his head and a deathly bored expression etched on his handsome features. He was in the dormitory hall way of the castle. Near room XIII to be specific. XIII, Roxas, the Key of Destiny, who somehow ended up being his best friend. He chuckled slightly. He loved the fiery blonde. Maybe there was something about having more mood swings than a chick that drew him in, or the fact that he was the only one who could make him smile. Either or, he knew that whatever this memory was, he knew the emotion was nothing short of love.

He cursed the cliché of it all.

So deciding to drop the mental subject all together he began to amble down the hall again. Intent on pestering number XIII.

Roxas's breath came out as small little gasps, and small little whimpers. The covers were at his feet and draped over the mattress, about to fall. Small pale fingers gripped at the sheet as his other hand was playing with the appendage poking out of his pants.

Roxas groaned, barely running his fingers up the bottom of his shaft. He knew there was a slight masochism about teasing himself, it was kind of a turn on. Biting his lip he played with the tip, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Nnh!" That one came out louder than he would have liked.

Roxas's face was stained pink with slight effort as his fingers curled around his dick and moved.

"Aah!"

Wriggling out of his pants the hand the gripped at the sheets sought a new destination…

"Oh! Axel!"

Axel blinked. His hand raised in mid knock on Roxas's door.

"Nngh! Oh god!"

There it was again.

"Aaahng! Axel! Ooh!"

There was a stirring of arousal in Axel's pants.

"Oh fuck! Nngh!"

Roxas balanced on his knees and neck, butt raised in the air with his left hand finger fucking himself, brushing every so often against his prostate.

"AXEL!"

And his hand, and bed were coated with white.

Panting, he pulled out the fingers and just lay there, his butt still raised. It was after all, quite a comfortable position.

"Yes?"

The somewhat slumped, relaxed form or Roxas stiffened…he could recognize that voice_ anywhere. _

"…H-hi Axel.." He replied meekly.

How was he to explain the position, the name he had called, and the mess he had made? How was he to explain to his best friend that he had just jacked off to the thought of him? How was he to look him in the fact, he wondered most of all. Which he should have.

Axel couldn't have a wider grin on his face, nor could such a wicked look be portrayed by anyone else.

Roxas had since dropped his put and crawled into the confinements of his comforter, embarrassed and humiliated. His face burned red.

"Go away." He mumbled.

Axel only stepped closer. "Why?"

Roxas scoffed and buried his face in this pillow. "Don't be stupid." He felt as if he were on the brink of tears. But he wasn't about to show that to Axel. He felt the weight on the bed shift and he knew the red head had taken residence on it.

"Go away." The blonde repeated, and Axel's weight only seemed to pull the bed down more.

Roxas spared him a glance when he angrily pulled down the comforter, but he wasn't expecting Axel's face to be at such close proximity. He paused, still red in the face, still humiliated.

"I didn't mind _Roku_."

Roxas let out of an 'eep.'

Axel's closed the distance between then. Only softly pressing his lips to Roxas's. He wasn't a rapist after all.

Roxas shyly kissed back, only slightly pressing his lips against Axel's. The redhead pulled back for a second.

"I'm not mad…" He explained, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

Roxas looked to the side. "I'm a kid…"

"So call me a pedophile." He smirked.

Roxas half glared at him. "So…I'll just be a quick fuck?"

Axel's grin faulted. "Do you want it to be?"

Roxas tilted his head. "What do you think?"

Axel's lips found his again. There was a mutual understandment that Roxas didn't want this to be one-day-stand, and the red head wasn't complaining.

Roxas's arm came to wrap around Axel's, kissing back less tentatively than before. Axel's tongue pushed against his lips, seeking entrance that Roxas granted. Axel's let out a small grunt of appreciation.

Roxas's naked body moved on top of Axel's lap, pressing himself against the thinner body. Roxas may have been smaller, but Axel did have a small waist on him. But his hands were no less than exploratory. They roamed the expanse of Roxas's back, scratching every now and then as Roxas's mouth opted to attach itself on his neck.

Axel didn't have a long thin neck like Roxas's, but the blonde loved it just the same. And he loved the tensing of Axel's muscles below him as his nipped, sucked and bit at the sensitive flesh. The pyro's breath had quickened somewhat, his hands slipping lower to find the beginning of Roxas's crack.

The blonde jumped a little and blushed. Focusing on his surroundings a bit more, he realized that the once smooth lap of Axel was now slightly pointed and poking at his ball sac a bit.

Now, thanks to that biological reasoning, Roxas's hormones that hadn't exactly been quenched by that little personal session, were beginning to kick in again. Biting his lip (in a cute seductive way that Axel thought was a complete turn on) Roxas rubbed down on Axel's hips with his own.

"Oh!"

Roxas figured he liked Axel's breathy moans. He grinded down again, giving out a small whimper of his own. Axel's vengeful hands sought out his crack again and slipped his finger to find Roxas's puckered entrance. The blonde sat rigid, breathing still at a pant.

"Axel!!"

The redhead smirked, slipping his finger in and out at a fairly slow pace. Roxas bit down on Axel's shoulder and tightened around Axel's finger in slightly frustration.

"Faster, asshole." He mumbled.

Axel only added a second finger, causing the blonde to melt against him.

Demyx paused at XIII's door, looked about the hall way and settled for kneeling at the keyhole.

Roxas laid back, spreading his legs wantonly.

"Please?"

Axel licked his lips and lowered his head. Lapping slightly at Roxas's cock. The blonde bit his lip. Axel smirked and licked at the head again. Roxas pouted.

"You're a goddamn tease…" He mumbled.

Axel took the tip in his mouth. "Mm?"

"Nngh!" Stupid vibrations.

The pyro could only smirk again as he sucked on the head, slowly taking the rest in just to tease his favorite blonde. His tongue licked at the underside along the vein, causing Roxas's to thrash and moan quite loudly.

"Nngh! God, Axel!" Roxas's hands were laced through is red porcupine spikes.

He nibbled slightly at the head again, pressing his hot tongue against the slit, tasting some of the pre-cum that had gathered there. Roxas groaned and lifted his hips. Axel gagged slightly, nipping at it in punishment.

Roxas whimpered.

And the redhead just had to give an apologetic lick. Axel's left hand came up to toy with the blonde's ball sac.

"Axel!"

He could tell the boy was close by the way he thrashed and thrusted into his mouth. Fighting down his gag reflexes, he took Roxas in all the way.

"OH GOD!"

Salty warm liquid greeted his throat and he swallowed, pulling back. A single thread of saliva mixed with cum connected himself with Roxas's slowly waning erection.

Blue eyes were half lidded in ecstasy, and his legs were still open. Axel had a clear view of was he was fingering a few moments before.

He leaned down and lapped at it. Roxas crying out and arching his back. He whimpered afterwards.

"A-Axel…please, just fuck me."

The blonde turned around, once again balancing on his knees and sticking his butt up in the air like a cat in heat.

The analogy made Axel think of Roxas in a cat suit…a very skimpy cat suit…

Storing that image for later reference Axel sat up and positioned himself.

Roxas braced himself and Axel pushed the head in. He whimpered.

Axel seated himself and waited for Roxas to move. The blonde wriggled his butt after he felt the pain had subsided enough.

Demyx now sat with his hand on his lower regions with his eye still on the keyhole. It had such a lovely view of the bed.

Roxas was very loud Axel found. He thrust in again.

"Nnngh! Oh god!"

It was cute coming from him. He quickened his pace, feeling the anal walls clamp down on his hard shaft. He could see Roxas's hands playing with his cock, amplifying the sensations.

"Fuck…harder!"

Axel groaned. He wasn't entirely quite either.

"Demyx… what the hell are you doing?"

Demyx froze…then slowly looked up at the gruff voice that had addressed him.

"H-hello number three…" He said sheepishly with an expression to match.

Xaldin just raised an eye brow. "I repeat…what were you doing?"

Demxy blushed. "N-nothing, I'll be going now." he stood up, hands in his lap trying to cover certain obvious things.

Xaldin shook his head and took one of Demyx's hands. Tugging him closer he whispered. "I can help you with that."

Demyx's spine ran with pleasant shivers. "Y-yes number thr—"

"Xaldin"

The blonde smiled slightly. "Xaldin.

"Aaaaaah!"

The mess that had dried before had company was Roxas came, hard. Axel moaned as the walls seemed to clench tighter, and he came after.

Panting, they both readjusted themselves to fit on the twin bed comfortably. The pyro nuzzling Roxas.

"I love you Roxas.."

Roxas smiled. "I thought nobodies couldn't feel…"  
"They do now."

"Ok…then I love you too."

They stayed in each others arm…

"Axel..?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go pee."

(Urolagnia anyone?)

-----------------

As I said, spontaneous…And now…I make my leave for the bathroom…


End file.
